


King of the castle

by Potatochutney



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Cat/Human Hybrids, F/M, Lion Bilbo, M/M, Sassy Bilbo Baggins, animal hybrid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 09:58:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4430918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potatochutney/pseuds/Potatochutney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where humans and humanoid hybrids exist, there is a point where there is overlap.<br/>(Feline hybrid Bilbo fic, art included. Not Furry)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

“He's a hybrid, of course.”

“Of what kind, exactly?”

“Oh, you know. A lion.”

“He doesn't look very leonine to me. Looks like a moggy.”

“I can assure you, he is of the finest stock.”

“And he can't speak a word?”

“Of course not, hybrids are mute. Only can they speak to one another. Not enough brains to speak like us, only enough to understand us.”

“I doubt he is a lion, as you so claim. But we shall see. Perhaps he will make a good pet for my daughter if you lower the price.”

“Lower the price? I could refuse the sale, milady.”

The look upon the buyer's face was more than enough for Torvald's wife to grab his arm, yanking him with a hiss.

“Tor! That's the King's wife! You can't say that!” She hissed, unable to believe what her husband had been saying.

“Oh. Shit. Okay, okay. You can take over then. She wants the cat one. I told her he's a lion.” He whispered quickly.

She turned back with a bright smile to the woman at her stall.

“Apologies milady. You know how men can be. Our lion hybrid is worth seventy gold and twelve silvers, but as he is rather small I'm sure we can find a good bargaining price. We came by him as his previous owner had been a rather old man who passed away, and his brother didn't wish to keep him.” Aela smiled, lifting up the box with the hybrid within. “He's named Bilbo, and it'd be wise if you kept the name as he already responds to it. Hybrids of the feline type live typically sixty to seventy years, with the right diet. He's already roughly twenty, so your children will have a pet for the next thirty years or so, and their children too. We can provide a collar and leash for you to take him home with, for an aditional two pieces of gold.”

“I will purchase him for fifty gold and seven silvers, and pay three pieces of gold for the collar and leash.”

That was a fucking rip off, but Aela simply nodded and accepted the gold, not even counting it as she opened the cage, clipping a chain leash to the collar already on the hybrid.

“It was a pleasure to have you here, milady.” Aela bowed low, passing the leash to the Queen. The regal woman didn't look back as she marched away, the hybrid following close to her side.

 

In her private rooms she finally took a moment to observe the hybrid.

He was small, yes. And had auburn curls around his head, almost falling into ringlets with how curled they were. His eyes gleamed with intelligence, the golden hue mixed with small shards of amber in their depths. She cupped the creature's face, tilting it from side to side. His face was hairless, and he had pointed ears hidden in the depths of his fluffy hair. How strange these hybrids were.

She found herself stroking the large ears softly, the lithe creature letting out a small purring rumble, leaning into her touch. A long tail with the tiniest tuft at the end brushed against her arm, encouraging her to stroke from his head to the tip of his tail, the creature chirping in response and rubbing his cheek against her. He would make a fine pet for one of her children, certainly. She should have him measured for new clothes, as the dirty ones he wore didn't signify he belonged to anyone important.

All hybrids wore some form of clothing, depending on their size and type. Most dressed like most people, but with more stretch for their abnormal movements. She hadn't even meant to purchase one today, she was browsing for a songbird when she came across the stall selling a hybrid. They were hard to come by, but most royals and even rich merchants owned one. Thorin should have his own as a guard, or Dís to have one as a playmate. For a hybrid, he was small. But he was probably the same height as her daughter was now, and her daughter was not yet fully grown. She could handle that, certainly. And if he was as clever as the stall owners has claimed, they would be in for a delight.

Queen Fís was beloved by her people, having spent plenty of time amongst them. It was only right she conformed to some expectations of the upper class. Bilbo would do well to please court members, certainly. The hybrid was certainly beautiful, and she would see to it that he would be beloved as much as the princes and princess were. She idly petted him, gently squeezing the pads of his palms, delighted at the softness, and the downy fur that covered his feet, and small toes.

“Bilbo.” She spoke softly to him, and he looked up right away, ears perked forward. “I want you to protect my children, but also be their friend. Can you do that?” To her surprise, the hybrid nodded. She smiled, stroking him gently. “I'll get you some new clothes soon enough, dear Bilbo. For now I want you to make yourself comfortable. Unfortunately, you need a bath. You're awfully grimy.”

To her surprise, bathing a feline hybrid was a lot easier done than you would think, as he relished the chance to be clean, and she left him to clean himself to his own accord. He dressed himself, and returned to her side patiently.

“We will go to dine tonight together, and I will introduce you to the children. The eldest is twenty two, the middle is seventeen and the youngest is fourteen. Now, lets remove this ugly collar. You are of the line of Durin now, little Bilbo.” She gently unclipped it from his nape, disgusted to see that the skin beneath was rubbed raw. “Oh you poor thing. Come, we shall get some healing salve to soothe that.” She offered her hand to Bilbo, and the hybrid bumped his head against it, trotting alongside her on all fours. She supposed it was peculiar, this creature's shape, for he wasn't as long as most cats were, nor was he proportioned like a human. But he did have such a long tail, so she supposed he was reasonable. For a peculiar feline hybrid.

Bright eyes scanned the halls that she guided him through, and she knew he would weigh as much as a child if she wanted to pick him up. But he seemed happy to walk alongside her, not likely to bolt without reason, so she wouldn't try and leash him or tug him.

They reached Oín's medical rooms, and she had to quietly reassure the creature that the scents that assaulted his nose were fine. After that he complacently sat where she told him to, getting Oín.

“Oh goodness. Is that what I think it is, my lady?” Oín's brows furrowed, placing a hand atop Bilbo's head. The hybrid let out a quiet growl in response. “Yes cousin, he is a hybrid. Lion, apparently. Bought him earlier, and I was disgusted at how chafed his throat was. I don't suppose you can do something for it?” She asked sweetly. He shook his head, turning back to his various pastes and salves. “Try this, I am unfamiliar with hybrid biology, despite that I have seen many things. Perhaps you should have taken him to an animal doctor.” Fís' eyes narrowed at the suggestion. “He is as human as he is animal. I would not have him treated by anyone but the best. And I can trust you not to muck it up.”

Oín nodded and began applying a cream to Bilbo's neck, delicately ghosting over the rubbed raw skin.

“Do you suppose Thorin will like him?” She asked once he was done. The healer looked Bilbo up and down with a withering glance before turning back to Fís. “He looks like a common tabby cat to me. While the enjoyment may be there, he won't find much value to him. It's obvious the thing's been pampered most of his life, especially with his paws being as soft as they are.”

With that, Fís gestured to Bilbo, intent on introducing him to her children. She was pleased with him, even if her cousin thought little of him. He seemed to grow on her, despite having owned him for a few hours. She scooped him up, and to her delight he really did weigh as much as a small child, despite being the same height as Dís, what was even more amazing was how he hung limply in her arms like a ragdoll cat, meaning that she was free to cuddle the creature. His fur was so soft! His tail coiled around her, and honestly she knew this was probably the best day of her life. Not including her wedding day, or the day after her children's birth (On the days of their birth she was too exhausted to care, really.)

She placed him down on two legs as they approached the dining hall. “Stay upright, if you can. I don't want to spook the children.” Bilbo nodded, taking her hand with his own strange paw. She smiled, squeezing it gently.

Thorin sat beside his sister, with Frerin opposite as they waited for their mother.

Dís was the first to notice the hybrid, eyes lighting up at the way the creature moved towards them. She bounded up from her seat and over the table, raven hair trailing past as she vaulted Frerin to take the hybrid's hands.

“Mother! You got him for us? Is he ours? What's his name? What is he? I bet he's a cat, isn't he mother?” She bounced on the spot, brown eyes lit up. Thorin and Frerin watched silently, the younger of the two decidedly more enthralled.

“He's beautiful, mother.” Frerin mumbled, getting up from his seat to kneel beside Dís, petting Bilbo's mane carefully. Thorin grunted. “Can we just eat please?”

Fís shook her head and sighed. “Thorin, I bought Bilbo for you. If you're uninterested in a lion then I suppose Dís can have him.” Her eldest's eyes narrowed at Bilbo. “What use have I of a cat that can't speak, and enjoys being fawned over by children.” He snapped. “Thorin. You are hopeless. Dís, meet Bilbo. Your new pet. He is incredibly clever, so make sure you treat him well or he'll get revenge on you one way or another.” Fís said, and Dís picked up the hybrid in her arms, squealing in delight as she brought him to the table.

“Bilbo, come let's eat together. Oh you're so handsome, you're going to be my best friend! Thorin didn't deserve you anyway, you're far too good for his sulky face.” She cooed, and Bilbo smirked, climbing onto the table to perch between her plate and Thorin's.

“Dís get your cat off the table.” Thorin snapped, shoving the hybrid lightly. Bilbo hissed loudly at him before reaching down, taking his whole pheasant from his plate, leaping away triumphantly and dashing down the hall to Fís' rooms. Frerin fell against the table with laughter, red in the face, with Dís quickly snatching her plate away from Thorin before he stole her dinner as revenge. She was almost hysterical in her laughter as Thorin turned bright red.

“Fucking cat!” Thorin shouted. “This isn't funny! Mother! Do something to control the mangy beast!” He snarled.

 

His anger was furthered when, as he came to get ready for bed he found the pheasant carcass left tauntingly on his bed for him to find. His shouts echoed off the halls and Frerin found himself in Dís' room, scooping up the hybrid to hide him from their enraged older brother. Bilbo grinned as they sat together on Frerin's bed, letting the human groom his mane for him. Yes, these people would do nicely for him.


	2. Chapter 2 (And who are you, proud lord sir?)

Frerin curled closer to the lion in his sleep, golden hair mingling with the auburn mane. It'd been a week since the hybrid had come to live with them, and Thorin still hated the cat. Frerin and Dís had found themselves spending everyday with him, and being amazed by what he could do. On the third night he'd gone missing, and Dís had awoken to a smattering of flowers around her in her bed, roses of a light orange colour, and other flowers she didn't know the name of. He sat patiently, a crown of flowers around his mane. The flowers in his crown had been Daisies, white Carnations, Magnolias, and a single white Rose. He'd given it to her once she'd gotten ready for the day and she wore it with pride. The next day, Frerin had awoken to a crown similar, with red Hyacinths, Dandelions (which he deemed to be funny, considering a lion hybrid was giving him Dandelions), Bluebells, and a purple flower he came to understand was a Crocus.

Fís had awoken to a crown of Hydrangea, Orchids (The palace gardener wouldn't be happy), deep pink Roses in full bloom, and Hoary stock. She thanked Bilbo, petting his long fur fondly, before spending the day wearing it.

Frerin peeped one eye open, and saw some petals stuck inside the creature's mane.

Oh dear.

Someone new would be getting a crown today, and it was probably Thorin.

As if on cue, loud swearing came from Thorin's room, and the man burst into Frerin's room, holding a crown in his hand. It didn't seem as bulky or bright and pretty as the other crowns, so Frerin felt some confusion.

“Are those spider flowers? And uh, some leaves? And that's definitely heather. And a Daffodil. Clearly he thinks you're a bit boring.” Frerin smirked. Bilbo leapt from the bed, standing in front of Thorin, arms crossed, tail swishing against the floor. “And he wants you to wear it?” Dís offered, having come to the rescue of her pet. She tried to pick him up, but he squirmed away, ears flattening against his head as he met Thorin's eyes. Frerin was pretty sure he could feel the air crackling with tension. Dís quickly snatched the crown and thrust it upon Thorin's head before grabbing Bilbo and running to Fís' room.

Nobody saw Bilbo for the rest of the day, and it was only when he yowled outside Thorin's door at two in the morning did they know where he was. Thorin threw open the door, intending to smack the hybrid when he was confronted with Bilbo holding a dead pheasant in his hands. He offered it to Thorin, eyes full of hope. Thorin took a moment, looking over the animal, brows furrowed. He opened his mouth and- “DÍS. YOUR ANIMAL KILLED A BIRD.” He hollered. Bilbo fluffed up in surprise, dropping the fowl at Thorin's feet before running down the hall.

 

Bilbo lurked around every corner after that, and scratched up Thorin's favourite cushion. And shirt. And socks. Even the socks were full of holes!

“Thorin, just apologise to him, really. He's smarter than you are, so just say sorry and try to be nice?” Fís berated her eldest son, smacking his arm when he looked away from her. “I''m talking to you, Prince Thorin of the biggest forehead!” She snapped.

“Why should I apologise to it? It's just a stupid animal, I doubt there's any form of sentience in it's entire body.” Fís rolled up her newspaper and smacked him on the head with it. “Not another word! Go and apologise to him, or I'll get some severe punishment instilled.” She threatened.

Instead, Thorin found the hybrid, dragged him by the mane and threw him out of the palace.

He hadn't intended the creature to come back, bloodied and bruised. And he hadn't intended to find him curled up on his mother's bed, the woman pacing in front of said bed.

“How could you, Thorin? He's just an animal! He's got the mind of a child, you horrible child!” She shouted, and Thorin found himself at loss, guilt gnawing and gnashing at his throat. “I didn't- It wasn't me.” He stumbled over his words, until his mother picked up a shoe and threw it at him. He dodged it, and Bilbo threw himself between Thorin and his mother. Despite his blooming bruises and congealed cuts, he found the strength to protect Thorin?

“Bilbo, don't stand between us, he hurt you! He did this to you!” Fís begged, but the hybrid simply shook his head, padding over to her. He shook his head again while pointing to Thorin. He could see Bilbo chewing his bottom lip.

What a human trait to have.

 

Dwalin let out a small noise of annoyance. His youngest cousin had come to him crying about something or another to do with her cat and Thorin. Apparently he'd been bullying her pet or something. Dwalin couldn't refuse the princess for all of his heart and headed up to the palace. He wasn't expecting to see a hybrid sat bold as brass on the pillars by the front gates, watching him with bright eyes. He was wearing all blue- must be Dís' pet.

“Here kitty kitty. Come down from there, hm?” He called up, surprised when the hybrid leapt down neatly beside him. “So you're Dís' new pet?” He asked, thought he knew he wouldn't get a reply. The little thing regarded him for a moment, before lowering down onto all fours, trotting inside. Dwalin took that as a signal to follow, and he did so, letting the hybrid guide him to the royal wing, nodding at the various guards. All men and women he'd known growing up, and they let him past without a hitch. He was the same age as Frerin, but closer to Thorin as a friend, due to his size making him taller than most grown men. It hadn't deterred Thorin, so they were friends. He didn't see why Thorin could hate the little animal guiding him in.

Until, of course, Thorin appeared and was knocked headfirst into a vase by the hybrid. Dwalin's arms acted on their own and he caught the vase while Thorin hit the ground with an undignified grunt.

“Fucking cat!” The prince snarled, reaching out to try and smack the hybrid, who surprisingly caught his hand. And bit it, causing Thorin to shout in alarm before trying to kick it away.

“Well. I see what Dís meant when she asked me to come and see her pet.” Dwalin commented, pushing the heavy vase upright before taking Thorin's hand. “He hasn't drawn blood, just damaged the skin. You'll live. If he wanted to hurt you, he easily could have.” Dwalin added, patting Thorin on the shoulder. He'd seen the damage a hybrid could do. He'd even met a dog hybrid that had killed its owners- they'd then found out that the owners were trying to force it into a fighting pit. No wonder, he'd kill his owners too if that was going to happen to him.

“That damned animal has had it in for me since day one. It stole my dinner, then brought me some crown of flowers, and a dead animal and then ruined my favourite things. I tried to throw him out and he came back beaten within an inch of his damned life!” Thorin snarled, shaking his hand to try and dispel the pain. “You'll live, dear cousin. Of that, I know for sure.” Dwalin teased, elbowing him lightly. “These hybrids, you just have to be nice to them and they'll be nice to you. He's a cat too, you know how pet cats can be. Remember Balin's cat? He didn't even mean to own it, but cats decide who owns them, which would be why he came back after you tossed him out. Maybe he's bein' petulant because you wouldn't accept his tokens that marked you as his. Or he's trying to win you over? ” Dwalin suggested, in an attempt to make his cousin be sensible for once in his life. “Give him something to eat and he'll stop trying to do damage.” Thorin glowered, but reluctantly nodded. “I suppose I'll bring him some leftover beef from last night.” He muttered, and Dwalin knew his job was done.

Dís insisted that Dwalin would come and eat lunch with her and Bilbo in the gardens, and he was amazed to find that the hybrid had made a crown of flowers for him.

“He showed me each one as he made it. You have Bluebells, Chrysanthemum, and a few Zinnia flowers. I don't know why he picks them, but you should wear it or he'll be offended.” Dís suggested tactfully, the intensity of Bilbo's gaze made him slightly uncomfortable, but he put it on around his mohawk all the same. “Thank you, little lord.” Dwalin spoke directly to the animal again, and was rewarded with a sharp smile. “Lord?” Dís asks, brow raised. “Well, you're a princess. My father is a lord, and he was your great-grandfather's ward because of that. Bilbo is your ward, so he's a lord too. Lord of the catnip and comfortable bedding.” He added, pleased to see that it brought a smile to Dís' face. The very notion seemed childish to her, but she adored it all the same. “I spoke to Thorin, he is sorry for treating Bilbo so badly. He'll try and make it up to the poor thing, as long as Bilbo promises not to keep attacking him.”

Bilbo didn't even care to act apologetic or remotely guilty, picking up his teacup, lapping the fresh cream from it.

The bushes rustled, and Bilbo snapped to attention right away, a quiet growl leaving him as he lowered himself to the floor, walking on all fours, stomach close to the ground as he headed towards the source of the noises. Dwalin raised a brow, but Dís ignored it. Until a loud scream-like bark resounded from the bushes, and Bilbo dragged out another hybrid by the tail.

A fox?

“Oh dear. He must be someone's pet that got lost.” Dís got up, heading towards Bilbo, who pinned down the fox, eyes burning with anger. A roar left him, which neither had expected to happen, or for it to be so loud, causing a nearby maid to drop her platter. The fox hybrid scrabbled beneath him, trying to break free of the smaller hybrid's grip. “Dwalin, perhaps you could um. Take it somewhere safe until we figure out who it belongs to? Bilbo doesn't seem to like him much.” Dís suggested, and Dwalin quickly took hold of the two hybrids, the fox one clinging to his arm while the feline tried to attack. Dís took Bilbo in her arms, and he went floppy, offering a single hiss before she carried him away.

 

Dwalin unceromoniously carried the hybrid back towards town by the scruff, unsure what to do with it.

“Nori? Nori! Where are you? Nori!” Dwalin could just about pick up the faint calls in the distance. Probably a lost child, by his reasoning. Except the fox hybrid looked up at him, raised a brow.

“That'll be me then. Sorry I couldn't say longer, pretty.” It said, before kicking Dwalin and running, the man so surprised he forgot to chase him for a moment, before running headfirst after the hybrid.

He managed to chase the fluffy tail around various corners, until the hybrid was sat with a small smirk beside a man with a peculiar hat on.

“You!” Dwalin snapped, and the man jolted. “Me?” He asked, eyebrows raised. “Your animal spoke to me!” The man looked down at the hybrid in horror. “Nori! I told you that you're not supposed to!” He hissed, flicking the hybrid's nose. “Well I had to let him know I was fine to go. Bilbo up at the palace didn't take too kindly to me sniffing around and nearly choked me.” The hybrid explained, before winking at Dwalin. “Nori! I'm so sorry. Nori's a special case. I'm uh, Bofur by the way.” The man offered his hand for Dwalin to shake, but a hard glance from Dwalin and he quickly retracted it.

“Explain.” Dwalin growled. “Basically...Some men are fucked up and like to have sex with hybrids. Meaning their kits are more human-like? And some can speak? I think. That's what I know.” Dwalin wasn't sure if it was a lie or not, so he simply nodded slowly. “I see. Well, keep him away from the palace. Bilbo may not let him go free next time. The pussy cat wasn't pleased to see your pet.” Dwalin addressed Bofur, much to Nori's dismay.

“I am not a pet. He's my best friend, which makes all of the difference, really. Bilbo's just sour because last time I saw him I stole his old collar.” Nori stood up, though he was taller than Bofur, he was shorter than Dwalin by half a head. Dwalin didn't feel intimidated, but he knew there were hundreds of people that would be. “I am nobody's pet. Got that, pretty?” Dwalin sniffed, but nodded, turning to leave. “Nice crown, by the way!” Bofur called after him, and Dwalin flushed red to the tippy tops of his ears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we know a little more about hybrids from this chapter! Nori, of course, was lying his fluffy toes off about being of mixed heritage, because hybrids really don't have the capabilities to procreate with humans. And he was lying about a few more things, if you're so inclined to believe.  
> As always, please tell me what you think of this all  
> http://thelanguageofflowers.com/ If you want to find out what the different flower crowns Bilbo makes mean

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think of it? I know it's a bit far fetched but I promise it's gonna be good.


End file.
